


Overdue

by moodiful819



Series: "Kakashi in Glasses" [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Humor, Libraries, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Books weren’t the only thing Sakura was checking out at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenity-touched (serenitytouched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitytouched/gifts).



With a sigh and a moan, Sakura smeared her weary hand over her face. It had been a long day—a long series of days, weeks, maybe even months at this point—but whatever it was, it had been _long._  She couldn't tell time at this point; why lie? The days had obviously blurred together.

Well, point was that she had been studying for her upcoming medical exam for a while which, if she passed, would put her on the same level as some of the most skilled medics in the hospital. The pressure she felt was understandable, and perhaps a bit exaggerated on her part since she had basically lived in the library for at least the past two weeks, day in and day out. She only went home to sleep at closing, eating only between shifts at the hospital and as she headed back to the library in the morning for more studying. She felt like a wreck (and probably looked the part), but if she passed this test, it would all be worth it.

Besides…

"I think I'm ready," the kunoichi told herself firmly with an echoing thud as the thick tome clamped shut under her hand. It had taken a few weeks, a good chunk of her sanity, and probably a good ten pounds off her overall body weight, but the last hurdle of her studying was over. She had everything prepared for the research portion of the oral part of her exam. All she needed to do now was brush up a bit on her cellular theory, remember the less-common metals that could be used in medical treatments, and prepare an outline for each of the five possible oral-presentation topics and she would be as good as gold.

Or at least, she hoped she would be. It would suck if she had to retake this test after all the work she did to pass this stupid thing the first time through.

Pushing her chair back, Sakura laced her fingers together and, getting on the tips of her toes, stretched up and back with a languorous sigh as the bones in her spine popped and the tension in her back melted away. Satisfied, she began piling the huge medical tomes she had retrieved and began walking back to the medical reference section of the library.

As she walked, Sakura drank in the silence. It wasn't as if it was strange—libraries were quiet by nature—but it was the first time in a while that she had been able to appreciate the still calm of the shelves around her. The mustiness of aged paper and fermented ink wasn't nearly so off-putting when she wasn't face-first in it, and she slowed her steps to enjoy the feel of her shoes sinking into the plush maroon carpet beneath her feet. Yes, it was nice to have this moment to herself; to have this quiet morning moment alone.

Or at least, she thought she had been alone until she spied a man hunched over one of the library's table. Apparently she wasn't the only one appreciating the rarely-used library of their village this morning.

Quickly, Sakura retreated back behind the shelf she had been passing. It wasn't like her to be afraid, and the fact she was hiding was made stupider by her reminder to herself that the library was a public space, and just because she had been living in it like a hermit, it did not grant her sole ownership of the place. Quietly, she stole a glance around the corner of the shelf to see if her companion had noticed her peculiar behavior, only to get distracted from his face to somewhere much further south.

Her eyes bulged from their sockets.  _'Oh…my…'_

Somewhere in a place far, far, fa-a-a-ar away in the back of her mind not devoted to her current visual occupation, Sakura knew she should be ashamed of herself for ogling the ass of a stranger. This poor guy had no idea that someone was intruding on his moment of privacy, no clue that he was being checked out like one of the books around him, but his butt was just… _amazing._

A girl could get used to a view like that.

With a slow, appraising eye, Sakura shifted her gaze downward to sweep over his long legs. He was a shinobi for sure. No one could have that kind of chiseled sculpting to their backside short of an addiction to running marathons, and the presence of a ninja uniform just cinched it. However, that was just an afterthought as she continued to drag her eyes down the lengths of his legs. He had long legs for sure, but in his current position stooped over the edge of the table, forearms pressed into the wood and feet planted firmly into the carpet beneath him, his legs seemed to go for miles.

When he shifted his feet (shifting that firm masterpiece in the process), Sakura tugged uncomfortably at the collar of the shirt she had pulled on that morning. Despite the tight hold winter still held on the spring air outside, it now seemed too hot for her lab coat, and suddenly she regretted not doing more for her appearance that morning. The messy bun on top of her head and the frame of her reading glasses drooped in shame.

Still, it did little to stop her from stealing another look at the mystery man. If anything, she could probably rush out, shower, and come back before he noticed anything, she told herself as she moved her gaze higher this time.

He stood in an alcove of one of the more deserted sections of the library. From a window above a fading "Ancient Philosophy" sign, light filtered over him, casting him in a muted light. Still, she could make out his hair color—a pale silver, perhaps even a bluish-white?—that fell unevenly around his head. The longest of it grazed his shoulders, and from where she stood, she could see the slight, dark protrusion of a glasses-frame stark against his cheek and the top of his ear. His head shifted slightly from side-to-side, deeply-engrossed in his literary diversion as she watched his lips move, his mouth following along with his eyes.

In a distant part of her brain, she wondered to herself why her companion didn't just sit down and read. As painful as it would be to lose such a view, it seemed like it was equally painful to stand leaning against the table like that. However, the thought that perhaps it was even more uncomfortable to sit down crossed her mind. He did seem rather tall after all, and she couldn't help the slight thrill that ran through her at the thought. She did have a preference for taller guys, after all.

Following the wide expanse of his shoulders down to the neat trimness of his waist, she followed the line of the table to the book beneath his hands. Any skilled shinobi would've noticed her presence by now, and she wondered what could be so engrossing that he couldn't bear to tear his attention away, only for a familiar tacky orange to meet her eyes.

Her jaw dropped in titillated disbelief. The Icha-Icha series was definitely one of the more adventurous adult series available, and she could only wonder what this man was doing reading such smut so early in the morning in such a public (if still somewhat private) space. She could only hope that she could help him out when he decided to practice the things in the book.

Excited and curious, Sakura leaned even further to get a better look at the man so she could find him later if she missed him upon her return from the shower. Unfortunately, she had been so busy trying to catch a glimpse of his face that she had forgot about the extra forty pounds in her front and stumbled against the shelf with a clatter and a loud, pained hiss as she stubbed her toe on the corner of the shelf. So much for being quiet.

Quickly, she dropped to her knees and began picking up the books on the floor. Maybe if she was fast enough, she could still sneak away with her pride mostly intact, but it was too late. He had heard the noise and turned around. He was staring straight at her.

"Sakura?"

She froze. Instantly, the twins denial and dread reached up to tug at her heart.  _'Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Pleasedon'tbehim,'_  she begged.

Slowly, she turned her head and found herself face-to-face with former teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" she smiled tightly as he seated himself on the table.

"I was just doing some light reading," he said with his pair of reading glasses still perched primly on his nose. That's why she didn't recognize him. There was no headband to shove his hair up into that ridiculous gravity-defying style he always had. Gently, he closed the book still on the table. "What about you? I heard about your upcoming exam. Did you finish studying?" he asked pointing at the stack of thick tomes in her arm.

"Y-yup! Yup! Yup! I just finished studying and now I'm going to go put these back and study some more at home!" she laughed nervously.

"A-alright…don't study too hard. Remember to take care of yourself. Get some fresh air from time to time," he told her, but she was already in the process of running away from him because oh Kami-sama, she had just checked out her ex-sensei. She had just checked out Kakashi's ass and fantasized about him.

Pushing her feet into double-time, she shook her head to dispel any lingering attraction she felt out of her system. It was the lack of sleep and social contact. She was delirious with hunger. It was all her studying-marathon's fault that this happened. Before this, Kakashi had been the last person on her radar and it was only because she was crazy and stressed-out that she had checked him out, but it did nothing to help her situation because she had still thought he was hot. She had honestly and truly thought he was hot, and checked him out—like  _checked him out_ -checked him out—and just— _ugh!_

Tiredly, she dragged a hand over her face.

She really needed to get out more.

 


End file.
